War Breeds Love
by Ashsimo
Summary: In the heat of combat love can spark as a SPARTAN-IV SSGT Simons encounters an old childhood friend who he believed was dead he is immediately put into action with her will they make it through the mission or will they experience the horrors of war (M for violence and sexual content) P.S. first chapter is going to be a fill in real action will happen later
1. The Reunion

**This story takes place after the commission of the Spartan-IV Program and will tell the story of a former ODST turned Spartan for counter** **insurgency** **operations and if needed preform stealth operation under the designation of Headhunter**

The intercoms in my quarters screech with a message telling me to report to the briefing room, I sigh sitting up in my bed still in my cammies i slip into my boots and exit the room I look around as I walk looking out towards the windows staring off into the stars wondering who or what is my next target. In about 5 minutes I arrive sitting down in the room is a band of ghosts and soulless men who don't give two shit about who they send to die and to be honest I envied them because of that, I sat down beside the other Spartans and Spec Ops/ Recon Marines as the higher ups sat in the front of the room conversing between one another.

I nearly fell asleep after 5 minutes then she walked in, one of the few remaining SPARTAN-III's and an old childhood friend, Viviane who I thought was dead I stared at her asking myself if i was truly seeing a ghost, I knew it was her because of her different color eyes and the scar on her left cheek, I was conflicted I thought she had been dead all this time I was both mad, happy, scared, i wanted to just jump up and hug her and tell her I missed her but I didn't think she would recognize me or even care.

Before I knew that I had been staring at her for nearly 3 minutes and she still didn't even notice, the Major in the front stands as one of the 2nd LT calls everyone to attention causing the room to snap and become silent after a couple of second he puts us at ease we all sit and the briefing begins "Good morning ladies and gentlemen you have been called here today because you are at this moment the best of the best and we need you all for a very specific operation under Operation Night-Gale, this operation is of top priority we are clearing a previously conquered planet that boasts much needed resources and your job is to weaken the hold on said planet with a series of scattered attacks on high value targets, which include assassinations and demolitions across the planet, therefore weakening the forces enough for our main fighting for to push them off the planet, now any questions?... Report to 1st LT Halston for Squad placement and for your orders".

We are soon after dismissed and sent to retrieve our orders as I walk to the desk where the group that was briefed awaits there orders I see her again, her eyes were cold and dead looking I walk over to her table and sit across from her saying nothing, and without looking she speaks "You look different... Older end stronger not like you did as a kid, also it isn't polite to stare.", "So you saw that eh, I thought you had died, I saw the body the body and everything and now your alive I thought I saw a ghost, why didn't you tell me?" I said starting of with a light tone then getting more serious, "I am sorry I didn't think you would want to see me again especially after the experiments, I thought you wouldn't..." before she could finish her sentence I interrupt her "thought I wouldn't what need you, you know you were all I had after Reach", after i could spout off my name was called to report for orders I stood up and walked over to the officer and give my name and military ID number and then he hands me a paper I walk back to the table she now has her head facing down, "Look I am sorry for getting mad alright it is just how do you expect me to feel after I find out my only friend is alive after 23 years I.i.i" "No you are right but at least we get to be together again", she says sounding just an angel, "what do you mean?" I ask confused but before she needs to explain I realize what she means and look at my orders showing that we are a pair for a assassination, I almost laugh at the coincidence, "Well then I guess that gives us time to catch up".

After 1 week of prep for the Operation we are given the green light as we all get to our designated areas for drop I get pulled aside by another SPARTAN-III he was a male and was a little taller than me he spoke with a deep aggressive tone, "don't you think of trying anything with her she is mine I don't care if you knew her before she became what she is but i was with her the whole way and if you come back without her, I WILL KILL YOU!" I laugh a little "I am sorry do I know you because if I don't allow me to introduce myself" I say with a cocky attitude and deck him in the face with my helmet, "now next time you talk to me like that it will be more than me just hitting you, now keep to yourself", I say walking away and getting into my drop-pod shutting the door and starting up the pod's HUD on the screen Vivian appears "finally I thought you got cold feet" "Yeah sorry about that your little boyfriend decided to have a chat" "he isn't my boyfriend he is an old squad mate" "well tell that to hi..." the pod shakes as a countdown begins as it counts i put on my helmet and start up my HUD "Com check over" she replies back ensuring comms are good i close my eyes as the pod releases sending us into a free fall i look out the main hatch seeing other pods dropping, "Lets get read to rock".


	2. Ghosts of the Forest

**Continuation of the previous chapter of course I do enjoy feed back even negative as it gives me advice and shows me what to work on**

As my pod goes barreling violently through the atmosphere, shaking, and rocking, I remember my first drop back at the academy, it was the scariest moment of my life, I had collided with another pod. I tried to keep my cool but it was hard to when you think you're about to die. As I was lost in thought my body moved on its own, it was almost like instict to pull the rip cord for the chute. Once we were grounded, I finally open my eyes and ejected the door to gather my equipment.

I comm check with HQ before I check with Vivian just incase her landing got rough. After about 3 minutes into the mission we finally regrouped in a old shack in the woods the remains of the people that lived there was still right where they we murdered, "These god damned animals say they have honor when they don't even honor the dead", I say as I cover them with a tarp from outside. I sit down and look at my old friend, she was deathly silent like someone switched off the human side and only left a killer corpse... "Is everything alright" I speak to try and break the silence she looks at me and chuckles like what I asked was a joke, "Yeah, is everything alright with you is the question", "I mean I am as good as I can be after a week of me finding out my only friend from home is actually alive and after being threatened by a higher up not to get intimate with you".

As soon as I finish my sentence crouches and lifts up a finger signalling someone is above us I stand and listen after shucking my SMG and point it at the ceiling, I hear the rafters above us creaking as something walks across the roofing it get right above me and stops I move back slowly and aim at the spot where the sound came from it creaks once more but this time I burst at the sound with a thud soemthing hit the roof and rolls of the side opposite of the door, unable to see through the window what it was we make our way to the door and go around to the side and peak around the corner whatever it was it was leaning against the opposite side of a tree. I huff to build courage and flank aeound the tree it, was a Elite but not like the usual ones this one was slender and smaller and it was hilding something close. It looks at me with fear but remains silent, and it hits me that it is just a female and it was holding a child wrapped in traditional cloth, I stand watching as the life in her eyes starts to slip further into nothingness, she was in pain. A part of me wanted to watch her bleed out for all of the people that have been killed by the Covenant but the other part told me she wasn't part of the massacres that happened in this war, I decided to end her pain and pull out my magnum and point it at her face but before I can pull the trigger she hold out her child to me, "I dont know what you want me to do" somehow she understood and faced towards a tower of black clouds.

Our mission continues just with a minor set back as I make my way towards the clouds in about an hour to an hour and a half I arrive at a small campsite where at least 10 male Elite Warriors stood guard and the females conversate around a fire. I had something that they wanted so I wasn't afraid of being seen, I stroll into the camp and head straight for the giant main tent the as a fraction of males group around the females and the rest stand infront of the entrance with their swords at ready they are waved away by a older elite with a younger male standing behind him.

The younger one recognised me I could tell because he pointed and spoke in their native tongue, "You killed this childs wife and come to kill us as well do you not?" the elder speaks "Ah so you do speak english good and yes I did kill his wife but I do not come to kill you all I bring the child that she had" I say as I take off my pack and set it down on the ground and open the top fold revealing the child "Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave" I say as i turn to walk away but my path being blocked by 3 elites "Alright then I guess this has to end with someone dying right?", the elder chuckles and waves his hand ordering my death but before they could realize that i wasn't the one that is dying here a crackle from my partner's sniper zips through the air and rips through the skulls of 2 of the guards and clips ones jaw, completely obliterated it leaving him a mute, ones they realize I am not alone I flip a switch exploding the child launching shrapnel everywhere with a pink and red cloud of gory killing the rest of the guards luckly my armor is more advanced than theirs


End file.
